To determine the effects of an experimental drug, OR-611, on blood levels of levodopa and the clinical response to levodopa in patients with Parkinson's disease who are using Sinemet as therapy for their disease. OR-611 slows the breakdown of levodopa in the body and is expected to increase the effects of Sinemet.